The Well Stacked Pizza Co.
The Well Stacked Pizza Co. is a large chain of pizza restaurants that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Like many food-related businesses, Well Stacked Pizza provide food to replenish health in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but are not accessible in GTA Vice City Stories. The name is a term for a woman with large breasts: "well stacked". In GTA San Andreas, many of the pedestrian customers that spawn in the pizzeria are usually seen eating pizza; the player can also go behind the counter to where the kitchen is, where a Fire Extinguisher pickup may be found. Pizza Boy delivery scooters owned by the chain are obtainable in both GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. Pizza Boy (mission) is a GTA Vice City side mission begun when boarding the scooter outside any Well Stacked delivery window. Successful completion of level 10 returning to the window rewards $5000, increases maximum health 50 points to 150 and is required for achieving 100% Completion (a software glitch then prevents the scooter from spawning at the Vercetti Estate after mission success.) In GTA San Andreas there are only two ways the player may obtain the vehicle as there are no sub-missions associated with the delivery scooter. The scooters may occasionally be found in parking lots or players may rarely spot a Well Stacked Pizza employee riding the scooter in any part of the game gaining a higher likelihood within industrial areas. While failing to appear in Grand Theft Auto IV (though Easter eggs confirm there are stores in the HD Universe), remnants of intentions to include Well Stacked Pizza as one of several interactive restaurants are still present, mainly with the existence of fast food employees outside different pizza restaurants around the game world (such as Pizza This in Leftwood), wearing uniforms with Well Stacked Pizza logos and baseball caps with the logo omitted. In addition, a shuttered storefront at the Alderney Casino in Westdyke, Alderney bears the logo and name of Well Stacked Pizza. The chain is mentioned on the Pißwasser website as a business partner of the beer company. Also, if the player uses a trainer to access pedestrian dialogue, they can listen to the things a worker says when the player approaches them, the black guy who works at Burger Shot and Cluckin' Bell will say the dialogue, this shows that it would have been present in GTA IV but was cut. The shuttered storefront could imply that the business went bankrupt and had to close its doors, as there are no Well Stacked Pizza restaurants in GTA V. Menu In GTA San Andreas, the player is given a choice of four different meals at Well Stacked Pizza restaurants. All of the food choices besides the salad are references to breasts: "Buster" is from the word "bust", a word for breasts, "Double D-Luxe" is from DD, the bra size, and having a "Full Rack" is slang for a woman with large, well-shaped breasts. Locations GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories In Vice City (3D Universe), GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, there is one store on the East island at Vice Point, and two stores located on the West Island at Little Haiti and Downtown. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, San Andreas has an total of 13 restaurants (10 being operational and accessible). There is one store in Los Santos, located in Idlewood; three in Red County, located in Palomino Creek, Montgomery (unmarked on the map) and Blueberry; as well as two in San Fierro, located in Financial and Esplanade North. There are four operational outlets located in Las Venturas: Roca Escalante, Redsands East/The Emerald Isle, Pilgrim/Starfish Casino and Creek; three closed outlets, both unmarked on the map, are found at the Old Venturas Strip (two in very close proximity with each other) and in Redsands West. The young man who serves Carl at all the locations tends to be sarcastic about the food served there, uttering phrases like "nice and cheesy does it!" He doesn't appear, however, to be as negative towards the customer as his Cluckin' Bell counterpart. Los Santos TheWellStackedPizzaIdlewood.jpg|Idlewood. Las Venturas Creek TWSP.jpg|Creek. Emerald Isle TWSP.jpg|The Emerald Isle. Escalante TWSP.jpg|Roca Escalante. Starfish Casino TWSP.jpg|Starfish Casino. RW Closed TWSP.jpg|Redsands West (closed). ovs twsp closed.jpg|Old Venturas Strip (closed). OVS inaccessible TWSP.jpg|Old Venturas Strip (inaccessible). San Fierro Esplanade North TWSP.jpg|Esplanade North. Financial TWSP.jpg|Financial. San Andreas' countryside (Red County) Blueberry TWSP.jpg|Blueberry. Montgomery TWSP.jpg|Montgomery. Palomico Creek TWSP.jpg|Palomino Creek. Soundboard Serving you #What would you like, sir? #You want a pizza or what? #Chewy crust or sweaty crust, it's your choice sir. Rob place #You're gettin' no service here. #Whoa-ho, I ain't serving you. #We're closed, go away. #I ain't serving you that it too. #Scram, I'm calling the cops. Purchasing food #Watch it, it's hot. Employees *Carl Pearson *Tommy Vercetti Gallery WellStackedPizza-GTASA-logo.png|Logo in GTA San Andreas. WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-logo.png|Alternate logo of Well Stacked Pizza in GTA Vice City. WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-interior.jpg|Interior of the Vice Point Well Stacked Pizza outlet, GTA Vice City. PizzaBoy-GTAVC-front.jpg|A Well Stacked Pizza Pizza Boy delivery scooter, GTA Vice City. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-interior.jpg|Shared interior of Well Stacked Pizza outlets in GTA San Andreas. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-interiorcounter.jpg|The same interior as viewed from the back of the counter. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-pizzabox.jpg|A Well Stacked Pizza Co. box, GTA San Andreas. Pizza restaurant attendant - GTA VC.png|The worker placed in all restaurant counters in GTA Vice City, including Well Stacked Pizza. The model in internally named "burger". Pizza attender - SA.png|The pizza store attendant of GTA: San Andreas. Pizzaboy-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|A Well Stacked Pizza delivery boy on a Pizzaboy, GTA San Andreas. WellStackedPizza-GTA4-employees.jpg|Remnants of the planned inclusion of Well Stacked Pizza in GTA IV, in the form of Well Stacked Pizza employees behind Pizza This in Leftwood, Alderney. The Well Stacked Pizza in GTA IV.jpeg|The Well Stacked Pizza Logo on a wall of the old Alderney Casino. WellStackedPizzaBox.PNG|A Well Stacked Pizza Co. box in GTA IV. Pizza Worker-GTAVC.jpg|The Well Stacked Pizza employee. Trivia * In The Well Stacked Pizza Co. branch in Little Haiti, there is a Haitian gang member that spawns in the kitchen facing the cooker as if he's helping out. Perhaps community service or an allotted job from the Vice City Police Department. This individual gangster is not hostile to you in any way even after the collapse of the Haitian's factory. * In GTA San Andreas, if you enter Well Stacked Pizza Co., it is referred to as "Pizza Stack". * The Well Stacked Pizza Co.'s telephone number in GTA San Andreas is (333) 374-962. * You can eat a maximum of 11 meals. If you eat 12, Carl Johnson will vomit, and the person behind the counter will say, "cleanup register". The player will then have to wait 11 hours (game time) before they can eat another meal. * In the Pizza Stack restaurant in Montgomery, Red County in GTA San Andreas, if you jump against its front door instead of walking into the yellow marker, or if you aim a gun and walk towards it, the door will be pushed open and you will find yourself in a small room with black walls, which, other than in 2-player, is inaccessible to the player. * Although there are no Well Stacked Pizza restaurants in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Pizza Boy side mission is referred to as "Well Snacked Pizza". * In any game of the GTA IV Era, if you go to The Lost Clubhouse go to the alley way, jump over the wall and look at the building, it should have The Well Stacked Pizza Co. logo on it. * In GTA IV, two Well Stacked Pizza Co. employees can be found smoking in a large alley off Saratoga Ave, in Willis, Dukes, as well as behind Pizza This in Leftwood, Alderney. * In GTA IV, if stuck in traffic, some pedestrians will say "I gotta get to Pizza Stack!" * In GTA Vice City, driving by the Little Haiti branch with Pepe in the car (during the mission Trojan Voodoo), he will comment, "This place makes good pizzas!" * In GTA IV, the Well Stacked Pizza logo appears on an exterior wall in the south-eastern corner of the Alderney Casino. Navigation de:The Well Stacked Pizza Co. es:The Well Stacked Pizza Co. nl:Well Stacked Pizza pl:The Well Stacked Pizza Co. Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Corporations Category:Fast Food Category:Restaurants